1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with magnetic switches of the type used as a part of alarm systems for detective relative movement between first and second structural members such as a door and door frame or a window and window frame. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such switches which are especially designed to defeat attempted unauthorized external magnetic manipulation thereof. The magnetic switches of the invention include first and second spaced apart electrically conductive switch elements typically within an enclosed housing and including an electrically conductive body adjacent the contacts which can be shifted by virtue of magnetic attractions between a first position where the body simultaneously contacts both of the switch elements, and a second position where the body is out of simultaneous contact with the switch elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art security alarm systems often make use of magnetic switches attached to doors and windows and integrated with the system for detecting unauthorized openings. One common type of magnetic switch used in these situations is a so-called reed switch. It has been found that reed switches are subject to unauthorized manipulation through use of an external magnet. Specifically, an intruder can hold a relatively strong magnet adjacent the reed switch which will then be operated (to either open or close depending on the control scheme). With this accomplished, an intruder can open the door or window without triggering the alarm system.
A number of magnetic switches have been proposed in the past to overcome the inherent deficiencies of reed switches. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,997,873, 5,530,428, 5,332,992, 5,673,021, 5,880,659, and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/909,216 filed Jul. 19, 2001 describe switches of this type. These switches typically include a pair of spaced apart switch elements with a shiftable body (e.g., a spherical ball) movable between a first position where the ball is in simultaneous contact with both elements and a second position out of such simultaneous contact. An alarm circuit is operatively coupled with the switch elements so as to detect movement of the body. These switches represent a very significant advance in the art.
The present invention is directed to improved magnetic switches for detecting relative movement between first and second members such as doors/door frames or windows/window frames, and normally are used to detect when one of the members is moved from a first position in close adjacency with the second member, to a second position where the one member is moved to a separated open position. Broadly speaking, the magnetic switches of the invention include a switch assembly for mounting to the first member and having first and second switch elements in spaced relationship to each other, an electrically conductive body shiftable between a first body position where the body is in simultaneous contact with both of the switch elements, and a second body position where the body is out of contact with both of the switch elements. The switch assembly also includes a first magnetically attractive component adjacent the contacts in the first structural member and a second magnetically attractive component for mounting to the second member. The first and second attractive components are selected and located so that, when the first and second structural members are in the first, adjacent position, the body will be shifted to a position out of simultaneous contact with said first and second switch elements by virtue of a magnetic attraction between the body and the second attractive component; moreover, when the first and second members are in the second, separated position, the body will be shifted to a position into simultaneous contact with both of said switch elements by virtue of a magnetic attraction between the body and the first attractive component.
In preferred forms, the shiftable switch body is permanently magnetized and the first and second attractive components may be complementary magnets or formed of steel or other magnetically susceptible material. Alternately, the first and second attractive components may be permanently magnetic whereas the shiftable body is formed of steel or other material which is magnetically attractive to the components.